Cataclysm
2 Base Radius (1 + Range Mods) (3 Base Duration (1 + Duration Mods))}} **Initial and final radius are affected by Ability Range. **Cast animation of 2''' seconds is affected by and . **The sphere will be created wherever the reticle is aiming when the casting animation finishes, allowing time before then to fine-tune the sphere's placement. *Cataclysm will collapse when deactivated manually by pressing the ability key again (default ), its duration expires, it is dispelled, or by coming in contact with a nullifying field (Nullifier Crewman, Isolator Bursa). *Cataclysm exhibits various effects on allies, enemies, and objects within its influence. |-|Ally= *Allies can freely move between the material and Rift planes by entering and exiting the sphere. *Warframes regenerate '''2 energy per second. This energy recharge is constant and cannot be interrupted, except by some abilities or by exiting the Rift. *Weapon attacks only apply when allies and their targets are both present in the Rift. Otherwise, weapon damage, critical hits, and status effects have no effect on both parties. *Warframe abilities can affect targets across the different dimensional planes. *Players can still revive teammates, but cannot interact with consoles or activate Life Support capsules. *Players are visually coated in a layer of white energy while in the Rift plane. *For more information on Rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane mechanic. |-|Enemy= *Enemies can freely move between the material and Rift planes by entering and exiting the sphere. *Cataclysm's formation and collapse each deal 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage and staggers all enemies caught within the area of effect; enemies caught in either explosion or crossing the sphere's borders will also take 300 transitional damage upon entering or leaving the Rift plane. Additionally, collapsing deals bonus damage based on the average health and shields of enemies caught in the explosion: ** 0.05 ((Sum of Enemies' Current Health + Sum of Enemies' Current Shields) Number of Enemies)}} when an un-modded Cataclysm expires after its full duration. ***Bonus damage further scales with Cataclysm's current range/duration, dealing 25% of its total when at its maximum and ranking up to 100% when at its minimum. **Base damage from either explosion is affected by Ability Strength. ***Damage does not diminish with distance and bypasses obstacles in the environment. **Collapse bonus and Rift transitional damage are not affected by mods. *Weapon attacks only apply when enemies and their targets are both present in the Rift. Otherwise, weapon damage, critical hits, and status effects have no effect on both parties. *Warframe abilities can affect targets across the different dimensional planes. *''Rift Walking'' causes Limbo to enter the Rift plane, allowing him to damage enemies within Cataclysm. *Cataclysm affects most bosses and objectives that are otherwise not affected by , causing them to enter the Rift plane while within its influence. *Enemies are visually coated in rippling energy and monochrome flames while in the Rift plane. *For more information on Rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane mechanic. |-|Object= *Cataclysm will pull Cryopods and Excavators into the Rift plane. These objects will remain in the Rift as long as the bottom center part of their in-game model is within the Cataclysm sphere. *Cataclysm's forming explosion can break Reinforced Glass, while the collapsing explosion can break the former as well as Storage Containers. *Portable items like datamasses, power cores and void keys within the Cataclysm can be picked up and carried, and will not be dropped by transitioning between planes. *Pickups within Cataclysm can be collected by players. *For more information on Rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane mechanic. *Cataclysm's sphere void energy is affected by Limbo's chosen energy color. |augment = |tips = *Because Cataclysm prevents enemy fire outside the sphere from damaging objects inside it, this ability can be used as an alternative to in protecting Defense, Mobile Defense and Excavation objectives. **Power Cores can be picked up and delivered to Excavators safely, all within the Cataclysm. *Kuva Guardians will remain in the material plane, even inside a Cataclysm, while retaining their s. **This can help in Kuva Siphon missions to ignore them completely, or disarm them through the Rift since Operator powers work across planes. *While Cataclysm can be used to protect an objective or team members from harm directly, it is also possible to manage ranged threats by surrounding them with the skill instead of the players, then eliminating them individually as they are revealed by the shrinking sphere. **Generally, this is disadvantageous when facing high concentrations of melee enemies, as it effectively provides them cover from the team until outside the sphere. ***Allies can be ed so they can attack enemies within Cataclysm without them needing to go inside it. **Using Cataclysm in this way is most effective when enemies are in open spaces or stationary. In particular, Corpus MOAs and the heavy units from several factions exhibit the tendency to stand in the open and fire while relatively stationary, leaving them vulnerable to this technique. *** can also be activated to keep enemies inside the Cataclysm. **This method offers an alternative means of managing scattered groups of enemies without denying the use of datamasses in Mobile Defense, since players in the Rift cannot interact with consoles, even if they are carrying a datamass. *When debating whether to emphasize Duration or Range mods in a Cataclysm-oriented build, consider that the Range will often dictate the "effective duration" of the ability, since it can often become smaller than is useful in the latter stages of its duration. **Narrow Minded is a mod to consider carefully before equipping at high level, since it will not only decrease the maximum size of the sphere, but also the minimum size. This is especially important since Narrow Minded will also serve to prolong the skill's later stages in which it has shrunken considerably and may be less useful. ***This mod can also be highly advantageous when size is of less importance than duration, such as screening Defense, Mobile Defense, or Excavation missions objectives from harm. This is especially helpful against the Corpus, as a Nullifier bubble touching the Cataclysm anywhere within its area will end the ability; minimum range makes this much easier to prevent by shooting the bubble before it touches the Cataclysm. **Since Range mods improve both the initial AND final range of the skill, it is possible to create a Cataclysm which never becomes too small to fight inside before it ends naturally, never requiring an early recast. *The darkest black energy color from the Smoke color palette can greatly increase visibility within the sphere. *Cataclysm can break loot containers over a large area, and building for range and efficiency is very effective for activities such as farming resources in the Plains of Eidolon. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * de:Kataklysmus es:Cataclismo Category:Limbo Category:Update 15 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toggled Abilities